Prince Blake as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 12:39 BlakeMegido 48c25abf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.194.90.191 has joined #poignant 12:39 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Blake. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 12:40 Hello, I'm Blake Megido, but you can call me Blake. I am auditioning for the role of Noah. 12:41 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 12:41 Okay. 12:41 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 12:41 I do. 12:42 <@CD-TDA> Awesome. Please link us or tell us where it's located at. 12:42 Here is my opening confessional for Noah: http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido/Opening_Confessional 12:42 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Megido/Noah%27s_Audition 12:42 <@CD-TDA> Fantastic. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 12:42 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 12:43 9. 12:43 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 12:44 8. 12:44 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 12:44 No. 12:45 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 12:45 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 12:45 No, I would not. 12:45 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 12:45 Yes. 12:46 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 12:46 Anti-hero. 12:46 <@CD-TDA> Awesome. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is LINDSAY. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 12:46 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Lindsay 12:46 BlakeMegido has changed nick to Noah3 12:47 * Lindsay walks out of trailer. :3 12:47 <+Lindsay> Oh, my gosh! This is, like, the best film studio ever! They have make-up. 12:47 <+Lindsay> Eeeeeeeeeeee! c: 12:48 Lindsay, the film studio is abandoned. You would be the only one using makeup. 12:49 <+Lindsay> I don't know what ab-almond means, Noah, but I sooo get where you're coming from. 12:49 <+Lindsay> It's basically, like, MY make-up! :D 12:50 * Noah3 facepalms. 12:50 * Lindsay runs into the trailer. 12:50 * Lindsay runs back out holding dozens of magazines. 12:51 <+Lindsay> Lookie! 12:51 Oh, great. Here it comes. 12:51 <+Lindsay> I found all these teen gossip mags. Chris is in the "Still Young, Looks Decaying" section! 12:51 That's really nice, Lindsay. 12:52 <+Lindsay> Wanna read? I hear Lisa Loman stole a homeless person's fruit. :| 12:52 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 12:52 <@CD-TDA> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 12:52 Alright. Thanks. 12:52 Noah3 48c25abf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.194.90.191 has left #poignant [] Second audition 18:01 BlakeMegido acf999ed@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.249.153.237 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:01 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Blake! 18:01 Hi, Ryan! 18:01 <@TDIFan13> Okay, so, last time, we didn't really see enough of you. From what I can tell you have pretty awesome grammar, you're really friendly, and you seem to know Noah. 18:02 <@TDIFan13> So, we're going to try another scene. c: 18:02 Alright. 18:02 Let's do it. 18:02 <@TDIFan13> What character would you be most comfortable with? 18:02 I would like to try Lindsay again. 18:02 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 18:02 Sadie has changed nick to Lindsay13 18:02 BlakeMegido has changed nick to Noah1 18:02 <@TDIFan13> Would you like to start or would you like Lindsay to start? 18:02 You can start. 18:03 <@TDIFan13> Okay. ^_^ 18:03 * Lindsay13 opens the guys' trailer and walks in. 18:03 : 18:03 :o 18:03 This isn't my bunk! 18:03 * Noah1 sighs 18:03 Yes, Lindsay? 18:03 Who said that? 18:03 Is that bunk bed talking to me? 18:03 D: 18:04 It's Noah. I'm right here. 18:04 Oh. 18:04 Are you in this season? :| 18:04 I thought you got booted off last episode... 18:04 Oh, no, wait! That was Trent! 18:04 Do you need directions or do I need to blindfold you and lead you to the girl's trailer? 18:05 Blindfold me? 18:05 I don't need a blindfold. 18:05 I have perfect vision! 18:05 10/10! 18:05 Then leave the trailer. The girl's cabin is in front of you. 18:05 What are you doing in here? 18:05 Are you lonely? 18:06 I prefer to be lonely Lindsay. I'm that confusing. 18:06 Awww! 18:06 Now please...leave. I need to change 18:06 Nigel. :( 18:06 Oh! 18:06 Change! 18:06 I got it! 18:06 * Lindsay13 walks into the wall. 18:06 OW! 18:06 That totally wasn't there before... 18:06 The door is on the right. 18:06 Now leave. 18:07 The right... 18:07 THIS SIDE! 18:07 * Lindsay13 holds up hands and makes L symbol with her hands. 18:07 * Noah1 puts arm to the right direction 18:07 Oh, right! 18:07 * Lindsay13 runs out. 18:07 Bye, Nina! 18:07 * Noah1 facepalms. 18:07 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 18:07 <@TDIFan13> Thanks so much for the scene. 18:08 Thanks for letting me redo this! 18:08 <@TDIFan13> No problem. c: 18:08 <@TDIFan13> It really should've been longer the first time around. 18:08 Alright. Thanks, Ryan! 18:08 Noah1 acf999ed@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.249.153.237 has left #TDWIKI-RP [] Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Two-part auditions